Fingir
by Valuu
Summary: Gabriella es una celebridad adolescente que odia su vida.Troy tiene que hacerse su amigo, para robarle algún chisme.Pero lo que no sabe es que al conocerla, sentirá una atraccion hacia ella ¿Prefirirá seguir el plan o dejar todo por sus sentimientos? TxG
1. Chisme a cambio de un BMW

**N.A.** oh, mi primera historia en fanfiction. estoy un poqito nerviosa, pq es algo diferente esto, al principio no es muy buena, pero a medida que vayan pasando los chapters, se pondran buena. Si les gusta o no (sean sinceras porfavor!), tienen alguna duda, o les gustaría que algo pasara dejen un review al final del chapter, o dejen una firma en mi /every___day

besitos

Valuu

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chisme a cambio de un BMW

**Troy POV**

-Jar, ¿Por qué te gano siempre? – le pregunte en broma, pero ya me tenía aburrido siempre ganarle jugando _Guitar Hero_.

-Supongo que haces trampa- afirmó, mientras se quitaba la guitarra del juego, y se tiraba al sillón.

-Yo no hago trampa, tú no sabes jugar. Es diferente –reí, y me tiré junto a él, para luego cambiar la TV de video, a canales.

-El partido de los Yankees ya empezó –me quitó el control remoto, y puso el canal de deportes - ¡Oh, bien! Uno a cero.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver el partido a tu casa?-le quité el control remoto, y seguí haciendo zapping, mientras encontraba algo que me pareciera entretenido para ver.

-Uh, ¡que humor!-dijo sarcástico mientras bebía un poco de su bebida- ¿Por qué no entras al East High?- preguntó, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón negro. Apagué la pantalla _LCD_, y le miré con seriedad.

- ¿Vamos a volver a lo de siempre, Jared?- dejé el control remoto a un lado, esperando su respuesta.

-Si, y si es necesario mil veces más, hasta que mañana entres conmigo a la escuela- se levantó del sillón enojado. Aquella discusión se había repetido desde que eramos niños, y todavía no se rendía frente a mi negativa.

-Y mil veces más, te daré la misma respuesta ¡No me gusta! –exclamé casi perdiendo la paciencia, y me levanté quedando frente de él- Simplemente porque van puros 'hijitos de papas', consetidos y mimados –hice un un gesto de asco con mi boca.

-Gracias- agradeció con un sarcasmo fingido- Pero no todos son así ¡yo no soy así! –movió sus manos, golpeando su pecho-Además todos tus amigos están allá, tu novia está allá.

-¡Hey! Holly no es mi novia.

-Igual ya llevaron su relación a otro 'nivel' –rió y volvió a la seriedad- Pero, por ahora no son novios, pero lo tienes todo para ir. Tienes buenas notas para quedar, no son las mejores, pero sirven. ¡Tu hermano fue a esa escuela!, conoces a casi todos ahí, Vamos, Troy. Mi papá te deja entrar aunque mañana empiecen las clases- lo medite bien mientras el me decía las buenas ventajas de entrar a la refinada y exclusiva _East High_.

-Lo pensé y…- sus ojos manifestaron emoción, pues creyó que está vez, habia ganado y yo iba a acceder- ¡nunca!

-Argh- me volví a tirar al sillón, y prendí la pantalla, dando por finalizada la discusión. El tomó sus cosas, tomó un poco de la bebida, y se fue. Era genial ganar. Seguí pendiente de la televisión cuando mi padre atravesó la puerta de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasó con Jared? –preguntó mi padre mientras señalaba hacia el primer piso- Parecía molesto.

-Discutimos por lo de siempre- le respondí como si nada. No me animaba a entablar una conversación con él. El entró a la sala, y se sentó al lado mío.

- ¿Lo de la escuela? –asentí como respuesta, mientras seguía viendo la televisión- te tengo que pedir un favor, es decir, una proposición.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?-bebí un poco de mi bebida, sin prestarle mayor atención. Me quitó el control de las manos, y apagó la televisión- ¡Hey!

-Es acerca de Gabriella Montez ¿la conoces? –entrecerró las cejas, en signo de duda, y me acomodé para verlo de frente.

-Oh, papá. No quiero que me metas en tus asuntos de prensa amarilla. Sabes que eso de paparazzear a la gente no me gusta para nada, aunque tu trabajes en eso. No me metas en tus asuntos de espiar a celebridades- me levanté para dar terminada la conversación, y de por cierto, mi negativa a realizar algún trabajo _sucio_. Pero el sujetó mi brazo.

-¿Quieres cambiar tu feo _peugeot_, por un comodo _BMW_?- Eso era un chantaje y no había duda de aquello. Pero mi auto era el punto débil, odiaba mi auto tanto como odiaba despertar un sábado por la mañana temprano, y esta era una oportunidad para cambiarlo, pero tenía un precio, y hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, pero valdría la pena ¿o no?

- De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el auto, y nada de segunda mano-afirmé con decisión, y volví la sentarme en el sillón- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Mira, esta chica, Gabriella, la hija de Jessica Swan, es como de tu edad –informó mi padre- Y como sabes, es muy famosa. Pero resulta que mantiene su vida privada bastante escondida. Nunca salen muchos chismes de ella, verdaderos, pero la gente quiere cosas de ella- añadió, como buen gerente de la revista '_people_' que es.

-¿Y que se supone que debería hacer yo?-le animé a seguir, se tomó ambas manos, y entrelazó su dedos.

-Tienes que entrar al East High, donde ella estudia, y hacerte amiga de ella… La idea es que sepas cosas de ella. Esta chica debe tener algún secretito.

-No, papá. Yo no soy como tú –me levanté del sillón, llegué hasta la puerta.

-Hazlo por mi, hijo. La revista está decayendo, además, si no te resulta, igual obtendrás tu auto- volteé y clavé mis mirada sobre él.

- Si no consigo ser su amigo, y no obtengo nada de ella ¿Igual me darás el auto?.

- Lo prometo –sonrió, y comprobé que no mentía- Además me conviene que entres a ese internado, porque yo y tu mamá queremos darnos unas vacaciones –se cruzó de brazos, con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-De acuerdo- dije aceptando aquel trabajo- Iré al club de mamá, porque el calor me está matando. Llamaré a Jared- salí de la habitación, pero mi padre volvió a llamar mi atención.

-¡Troy!- volví a la sala, al escuchar mi nombre- Esto es secreto, nadie se puede enterar, ni siquiera Jared.

-De acuerdo, mantendré la boca cerrada.

Ahora si, Jared había ganado. Yo estaría en ese maldito internado, llenos de niños ricos.

Una pequeña vocecilla volvió a sonar dentro de mi cabeza, mi sub-conciente. ¿Valía la pena echar a perder la vida de alguien, a cambio de algún lujo? Yo era completamente diferente a mi padre, yo tenía corazón, y él no. Le daba lo mismo el daño que pudiera producir al mostrar algunas fotos escandalosa o algo parecido. Pero por lo menos, tendría un auto. "Mi intención no es ser el mejor amigo de esta chica, solo conseguir algo y listo, se acabaría, así de simple. Sería fácil. Un par de conversaciones, alguna que otra invitación a pasear por el colegio, y listo. Y el trabajo _sucio_ se acabaría." Dije convenciéndome a mi mismo, de lo que haría no sería tan malo, y el maldito subconsciente se convenciera de eso. Paséla tarde en el club de verano de mi mamá, disfrutando de la piscina con Jared, que por cierto, estaba feliz que yo entrara con él al internado. Conocí un par de chicas que serían mis compañeras, eran agradables.

Había llegado el día de entrar a la escuela. Estaba terminando de tomar desayuno, cuando mi papá llegó a la mesa, yo ya me iba, por lo tanto el me dijo "suerte" . Aunque sabía que no lo decía por mi primer dia en un nuevo colegio, si no, para que estrategia funcionara. Subí a mi viejo _peugeot_, y en menos de diez minutos llegué al famoso internado. Mi papeleo había quedado resuelto en la tarde del dia anterior, cuando mi padre llamo al papá de Jared. Hoy día tenía que reconocer la que sería mi habitación durante el año, y recorrer las instalaciones. Pero a decir verdad no estaba nervioso por eso, no estaba nervioso por entrar a una escuela, estaba más nervioso porque hoy día debería empezar el trabajo de papá, y no tenía idea como me presentaría delante de _ella_. Bajé del auto, y observé la entrada.

Hoy iba a ser el dia en que conocería a la famosa Gabriella Montez.


	2. Ser otra persona

Holaaa ! como se abrán dado cuenta le cambié el titulo a el fanfic, ya no más 'Between love and famous' por que era muuy fome (n), ahora se llama 'Fingir', pq mas qe nada, de eso se trata el fic :)

mcuhas gracias a las qe leyeron el capitulo anterior

Porfavor, si les gusta esta historia, al final de qe leyeron, apreten 'review this story/chapter' y dejen un review para saber lo qe les gustó, lo que nos les gustó o algo qe qieren qe pasen, no duden ponerlo en el review ;), o pueden dejar una firma en .com/every___day si quieren qe siga subiendo el fic :D

**Ser otra persona**

**Gabriella POV**

"No, lamentablemente todavía no te mueres." Me dije a mi misma, dentro de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí a la ama de llaves abrir las grandes cortinas de mi habitación, dejando ver un día completamente soleado, como cualquiera acá en Los Angeles. Pestañee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la radiante luz que entraba por la ventana, ahora ya abierta de par en par. Karin, la ama de llaves, una señora en la que edad ya había echo cambios en su cuerpo. Su pelo plateado y sus arrugas sobre la frente y alrededor de los ojos enmarcaba su diminuta figura, al ser una señora delgada y pequeña, se acercó a mí.

-Buenos días, señorita Gabriella-me saludó- Su madre la espera para desayunar-me sacudió un poco las piernas, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

-¿Mi mamá?- pregunté adormilada, mientras estiraba los brazos- Creí que no llegaría dentro de una semana.

-Llegó ayer por la noche. Se suspendió el concierto en Carolina del Norte-me senté sobre la cama dejando caer mi todo mi peso sobre el gran respaldo de esta- Apúrese, si no desea llegar tarde al primer dia de escuela.

-Arghh -refunfuñé y me cruzé de brazos- otro año con esos idiotas de la escuela. Creen que soy su diosa o algo parecido.- Ella rió.

-Es el ultimo- dio unas suaves palmaditas sobre la cama-

-Si, pero después viene la universidad, y supongo que será igual-manifesté molesta.- Esta vida ya me tenía harta.

-No se la puedo cambiar – hizo una mueca- Mucha charla, levántese luego- Me sonrío, como siempre, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Puse los pies bajo la cama, y me levanté aún indecisa por si hacerlo. Un rato de descanso más no afectaría nada. No, si lo haría. Mamá se molestaría si no estaba al desayuno con ella. Me duché, y salí con una toalla atada a mi cuerpo. Mientras estaba en mi cuarto buscando la ropa que ponerme para el día de hoy, un suave toc-toc provino desde la puerta.

-Pasé-grité, mientras tiraba sobre la cama un par de remeras. Mi madre atravesó la blanca puerta. Vestía el pijama todavía, el pelo desacomodado y sin ni una gota de maquillaje. Que diferente se veía.

-Buen día, hija- se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, mientras yo sacaba una pollera negra de mi vestidor.- Esa no es bonita, no para alguien como tú- Sin mi consentimiento, sacó un blusón cereza, y me lo dejo sobre el hombro- Ese con…-se agachó y comenzó a buscar algún pantalón ajeno a lo que yo quería. Solo me cruzé de brazos, ella era así, y como no andaba de animos para pelearle, o llevarle la contraria, la deje que ella eligiera la ropa por mí.

-Ella es la diva- susurré para mí.

-¿Qué cosa hija?- sacó del perchero unos pitillos negros, y desde la repisa de arriba sacó unos zapatos de taco alto, color cereza.

-No nada, mamá- mentí, salí del vestidor, y dejé la ropa escogida por mi madre sobre la cama.

-No me gusta que escojas cualquier cosa para ir a la escuela. Eres una persona reconocida y no puedes andar con cualquier harapo.- se sentó sobre mi cama y cruzó sus piernas.

-No era cualquier ropa, me lo regaló papá el otro dia –dije, cuando tomé la falda entre mis manos.

-Uhh…Y eso que es actor. Necesita un asesor de belleza.

-No lo creo. Si lo necesitara, no tendría cientos de viejas cuarentonas a la siga de él.

-Uhhh-se mordió el labio- Ya me dieron ganas de verlo –de su boca salió una risita tonta, de esas que odiaba.

-Mamá, ¿a que venías? –pregunté, cuando descubrí no me podía gastar la mañana en charlas, y que necesitaba privacidad al vestirme.

- A verte, hija. No estamos juntas hace un mes. ¿Me extrañaste?

-Si claro- mentí, pero a ella pareció convencerle- Necesito vestirme, ¿te podrías ir?

-Pero si te conozco desde que eres una cosa chica. Soy tu madre.

-Solo porque me diste a luz- dije por lo bajo, y volví a levantar el tono de voz- No importa, necesito privacidad.

No dijo nada más, y se fue. Parece que lo hizo molesta, quizá escucho lo que dije.

Mi vida…¿Cómo la calificaría el mundo? Perfecta, ¿Cómo la califico yo? Lo peor, ¿el porque? Simplemente, culpa de mis padres:

Mi mamá, Jessica Swan, es cantante conocida por todo el mundo. Lleva una carrera artística por más de 15 años, millones de copias vendidas de discos, cientos de premios, un icono de la moda. La persona que todos desearían ser, todos menos YO.

Mi papá, John Montes es actor. Ha hecho una decena de películas, todas exitosas, lo que ha dado millones de dolares, premios, y sobre todos popularidad. Los dos, han sido catalogados entre los 100 personas mas bellas en el mundo, y ademas "la pareja perfecta".

Cuando mi madre tenía 28, y mi papá, 33, se casaron en una gran fiesta, en la que todo el mundo estaba invitado. Y además, gastaron miles de dólares.

Dos años después, nací yo, "el bebe más bello de USA". Claro que lo era, por que mis padres estaban en la cima de la fama, y yo, era el resultado perfecto de esa combinación. La foto de mi primer dia de vida, costó un millon de dolares, los cuales unos estupidos de una revista quisieron pagar para ponerme de portada. Y así, muchos gastos en mí, que considero innecesarios. Después vino mi inesperada fama, sin mover un dedo, era la niña más querida de USA. Al principio, me gustaba, pero después comencé a notar que algunas personas solo se interesaban por lo que yo tenía, no por lo que era. Y eso que apenas había cumplido los 7.

Terminé de vestirme, y bajé a la cocina con el pelo totalmente desordenado, y ni siquiera maquillada, como no le gustaba a mamá. Me senté en una de las sillas, mientras Karin ponía mi leche frente a mi.

-Ughh- dijo mi mamá con una mueca de asco- Deberías arreglarte el cabello.

-Es así, y a mi me gusta- protesté enfurecida-

-Amaneciste de mal humor- levantó al taza y bebió un poco de café- Pero, de todas formas te llevaré hoy a la escuela. Además, todavía no te quedes a allá –estiró su mano, y tomó la mia- Quédate conmigo, mientras me quedo acá.

-No lo sé, mamá –dudé, porque sin duda, la personalidad de mi madre, de querer hacerlo todo a su manera, me ponía los nervios de punta.

-¡Anda, Gaby! Podemos salir de compras, spa… -dijo imaginativa mi madre, mientras yo quitaba mi mano, y ella se perdía en su sueño de madre e hija.

-¿Y que nos fotografíen los _paparazzis_? –pregunté mientras llevaba una cucharada de cereal a mi boca- No gracias –respondí a mi misma, antes que mi madre pronunciara una excusa.

-No, Gab. Podemos camuflarnos, ponernos pelucas, usar ropa diferente. ¿Sería divertido? –preguntó mi madre ante su alusión.

-Si, seguro –respondí con un dejo de sarcasmo, mientras terminaba mi cereal.

Acomodé mi cabello en ondas, tal cual le gustaba a mi mamá, y me maquillé suavemente. Tomé mi bolso con los cuadernos que debería usar, y mi cartera _Channel_, obsequiada en una de las tantas _premieres_ que asistí. Mamá me fue a dejar a la escuela, y por suerte, ninguno de esos _paparazzi_ supo que ella estaría allí.

La verdad es que no todo fue culpa de mis padres esto de ser una _celebridad_. Yo tambien tuve la culpa. Cuando cumplí los catorce, me comenzó a gustar esto de ser famosa. Era popular, lo que mi adolescencia necesitaba para ser feliz. Actué en un par de películas –bastante exitosas de por si- y los chismes sobre cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, comenzaron a salir por todo Internet. Comenzaron los clubs de fans, _'paparazzeo'_, invitaciones a fiestas, y criticarme por lo que usara, donde fuera. Eso me gustaba, pero ahora ya no es así. No tengo vida privada, no puedo confiar en nadie, no puedo salir con nadie. Es como estar encerrada en una cárcel, amigos no sé si tengo, supongo que mis 'amistades' están conmigo por los beneficios que yo les pudiera traer. Apariciones en las revistas, regalos, popularidad. Debido a eso, he formado una especie escudo para que mi alrededor la gente no vea como _realmente_ soy. Fingo ser otra persona.

Odio sentirme así, y no ser normal como los demás. En realidad, nunca he sido _normal_, no puedo saber lo que se siente. Pero desearía que la gente dejara de verme como algo que fuera de su conveniencia

Mamá estacionó su _porche_ en el aparcamiento del internado al que asisto. Otro año mas de fingir delante de mis 'amigos', de aparentar que mi familia es perfecta, y que de por si, soy feliz. Cosa que no es verdad.

-Te vendré a buscar apenas salgas ¿de acuerdo?- ordenó mi madre, cuando yo ya tenía una pierna fuera del auto, con rápidez, ya que odiaba charlar con mamá. Éramos completamente diferentes, pero yo me tenia que comportar como ha ella la pareciera adecuado, pero en realidad, era para que todo el mundo hablará bien de mi y no perjudicara su carrera. ¿Aquello importaba?

-De acuerdo- respondí intentado no demostrar mi ira.

Bajé del auto con rapidez, y entré en las grandes posesiones del _East High_. La gente me saludaba, yo fingía una sonrisa, y saludaba con mi mano, aunque con suerte supiera como se llamara quien fuera que me saludara. Mis tacos resonaban por los pasillos, cuando aquellas que se hacian llamar mis amigas, se acercaban a mi.

-¡Gaby!- nombró la rubia, y mas alta, alzando su brazo.

Otra vez ellas.

-Hola, Amanda- saludé, pero no con tanta euforia como ella.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- preguntó la morena.

-Ya sabes, Brooke. Acompañé a mamá a unos conciertos en Europa, a papá a grabar su película, e ir a lo de mis primos. Lo de todos los veranos- elevé mis hombros, no poniendo mucho interés en nuestra conversación. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a nuestro salón.

- Ay, Gaby. Sabes que todo el mundo moriría por tener un verano así. Viajar por el país, visitar Europa. ¿genial, no?-intentó convencerme Amanda.

- Para ti lo será, para mi no lo es- respondí de forma antipática.

No era la primera vez que las intentaba tratar mal, pero era todo para que se alejaran de mi y no se colgaran de mi popularidad, pero ellas me aguantarían lo necesario, no por ser mis amigas, si no para que las pudiera seguir invitando a algún evento. Tenía el 'poder' de identificar cuando las personas estaban conmigo por interés o por que les agradaba. Desgraciadamente, había conocido dos personas en las que podía confiar. Karin, mi ama de llaves, y _él_, pero que se había marchado, y me había dejado con el corazón destrozado. Tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría, por ser tan orgullosa, pero necesitaba saber algo de _su vida_.

Entramos a la sala, las tres calladas, y las miradas de mis compañeros de clases se posaron en mí. Las caras de ellas dos se iluminaron, lo pude notar. Sabía cuanto les gustaba llamar la atención, y yo era su arma fundamental para eso. Nos acercamos al resto de nuestro _grupo_, nos sentamos en las mesas, y pusimos nuestros pies en las sillas. Rápidamente, nos unimos a la conversación de ellos. Comentábamos de nuestro verano. La pasaban bien con ellos, me alegraban, me hacían reír. Lo malo es que no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos.

-Hey, Jared. ¡Por fín llegaste hombre! –dijo Chad, el de cabellos agitados, haciéndole señas con las manos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una sorpresa. –se quedó afirmado en la puerta, sin entrar- Con ustedes, -hizo voz de locutor- nuestro amigo ¡Troy Bolton!

Por su espalda, apareció aquel chico. Era alto, su cabello caía sobre su frente, y destellaba tonos broncíneos, sus ojos eran celestes, los más claros que en mi vida había visto, sus labios eran finos, y su piel era mas clara que la mía, pero aún así, bronceada por el sol. Llevaba una remera verde y unos jeans gastados. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto, pero al parecer Chad, y el resto de mis amigos lo conocía. Todos se levantaron de sus sillas, y nosotras estábamos desconcertadas. Lo saludaron con abrazos y risas, felicitándolos no sé porqué. De repente, Holly, una chica de cabellos castaños, alta, de tez bronceada y ojos cafés, -y que yo odiaba más que a mi vida- apareció a través de la puerta y lo abrazó.

-Amor, ¡que sorpresa! –gritó con su clásica voz aguda- ¡Eres el mejor!

-Gracias, Holly- respondió el chico nuevo, y pude notar su cara de incomodidad intentado apartarla.

-Hey, Holly. Tu tienes a Bolton siempre, deja que disfrute con sus amigos –le sacudió el pelo al chico, y lo alejó de Holly, para acercarlo a donde nosotras nos encontrábamos. –Chicas, él es Troy Bolton. Troy ella es.

-Brooke- le interrumpió, se bajó de la mesa y le acercó la mano. El le respondió el saludo- Ella es Amanda –ella levantó su mano y movió sus dedos en señal de su saludo- Y ella es Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. Le puedes decir Gab, Gaby, o.

-Brooke- le dije para que intentara calmarse. El chico parecía asustado con la reacción de la morena.- Soy Gabriella –le tendí mi mano en señal de saludo- Pero Gaby es para los amigos, asi que todavía no puedes llamarme así. –Amanda me dio un codazo y Brooke me fulminó con la mirada.

- Eres tan simpática como en tus películas –dijo sarcásticamente, y me correspondió el saludo.

________

thanks for reading :D


End file.
